staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
18 Listopada 2010
TVP 1 05:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 5222 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5222); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 05:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 5223 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5223); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości-skrót 6:00, 6:30, 7:00, 7:30, 8:00; Pogoda 6:02, 6:32, 7:02, 7:34, 8:05 08:08 Polityka przy kawie 08:20 Radio Romans - odc. 17/32 - Ojcowie i dzieci; serial TVP 08:55 Między mamami - odc. 59; magazyn 09:15 Psie opowieści czyli ochy i fochy - odc. 10 Duma; program dla dzieci 09:35 Domisiowe Bajki - Zdrowy duch 09:45 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Wybrzeże Kości Słoniowej ( studio ) 09:50 Piłka nożna - Mecz towarzyski: Polska - Wybrzeże Kości Słoniowej 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:42 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1. KW Platforma Obywatelska, 2. KW Sojusz Lewicy Demokratycznej, 3. KW Polska Partia Pracy - Sierpień 80, 4. KW Polskie Stronnictwo Ludowe, 5. KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość 13:10 Natura w Jedynce - Zadziwiające życie bezkręgowców - Wielkie społeczności cz. 1 (Life In The Undergrowth 5/5 Supersocietes) - txt - str.777; cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 13:45 Plebania - odc. 1576; telenowela TVP 14:15 Klan - odc. 1965 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP; 14:45 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1. KW Sojusz Lewicy Demokratycznej, 2. KW Polska Partia Pracy - Sierpień 80, 3. KW Polskie Stronnictwo Ludowe, 4. KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość, 5. KW Platforma Obywatelska 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Pogoda 15:17 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1. KW Polska Partia Pracy - Sierpień 80, 2. KW Polskie Stronnictwo Ludowe, 3. KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość, 4. KW Platforma Obywatelska, 5. KW Sojusz Lewicy Demokratycznej 15:45 Moda na sukces - odc. 5224 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5224); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:10 Moda na sukces - odc. 5225 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 5225); serial kraj prod.USA (2007) 16:35 Celownik; magazyn 17:00 Teleexpress 17:15 Pogoda 17:25 Plebania - odc. 1577; telenowela TVP 17:55 Klan - odc. 1966 - txt - str.777; telenowela TVP 18:35 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2071; teleturniej muzyczny 19:10 Wieczorynka - Kraina Elfów - Puszcza śmiechu, odc. 34 (Joker’s Jungle); serial animowany kraj prod.Australia (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:10 Pogoda 20:25 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 55 - Spływ - txt - str.777; serial kryminalny TVP 21:20 Sprawa dla reportera 21:45 Debata Samorządowa 2010 22:50 Wariaci z Karaibów (Bullit and Ripper); komedia kryminalna kraj prod.Francja (2003) 00:35 Na własne oczy - Wyjście; film dokumentalny 01:10 TELEZAKUPY 01:35 Kino nocnych marków - Znalazłem cię, cz. 1 (Koi Mil Gaya); film fabularny kraj prod.Indie (2003) 03:05 Pan Śmieć - odc. 6; felieton 03:10 Królowie śródmieścia - odc. 11/13 - Wypadek; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:00 Królowie śródmieścia - odc. 12/13 - Cofnąć czas; serial obyczajowy TVP 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:30 MASH - odc. 119/225 (MASH (s. V, u - 823)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1976) 06:00 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1. KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość, 2. KW Platforma Obywatelska, 3. KW Polska Partia Pracy - Sierpień 80, 4. KW Polskie Stronnictwo Ludowe, 5. KW Sojusz Lewicy Demokratycznej 06:15 Opowiedz nam swoją historię... - 41/48; talk-show 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:30 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 52 - Prawdziwy przyjaciel; serial TVP 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:15 10:50 Aleja gwiazd: Krzysztof Krawczyk 11:15 Gilotyna - odc. 71; teleturniej 11:45 Kobieta z dotacją w tle - odc. 19, Fundacja; felieton 11:55 Doktor Martin - odc. 19/23 (Doc Martin); serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2006) 12:55 Faceci do wzięcia - W cieniu podejrzeń; serial TVP 13:30 Laskowik & Malicki; widowisko rozrywkowe 14:30 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 491 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 15:00 Dla niesłyszących - M jak miłość - odc. 784; serial TVP 16:05 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 1. KW Platforma Obywatelska, 2. KW Polska Partia Pracy - Sierpień 80, 3. KW Polskie Stronnictwo Ludowe, 4. KW Sojusz Lewicy Demokratycznej, 5. KW Prawo i Sprawiedliwość 16:35 Opowiedz nam swoją historię... - 42/48; talk-show 17:25 Gilotyna - odc. 72; teleturniej 18:00 Panorama 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:40 Gorący temat 19:00 Licencja na wychowanie - odc. 64 - Lekcja feminizmu; serial obyczajowy TVP 19:35 Faceci do wzięcia - Wierzmy w cuda; serial TVP 20:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 492 - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy TVP 20:45 Dr House - s. VI, odc. 121 (House M. D. , s. 6, ep. 11: The Down Low) - txt - str.777; serial obyczajowy kraj prod.USA (2009) 21:40 Tancerze - odc. 29 "Gra pozorów"; serial obyczajowy TVP 22:35 Kocham Cię, Polsko! 22:40 Punkt Widzenia; program publicystyczny 23:35 Magazyn kryminalny 997 - Michała Fajbusiewicza 00:10 Kocham kino na bis - Zła godzina (La Mala Hora / Veneno da Madrugada); dramat kraj prod.Argentyna (2004) 02:20 Wieczór artystyczny - L. J. K. (Ludwik Jerzy Kern); film dokumentalny 03:20 Noc z serialem - S. O. S. - odc. 4/7 - Fałszywy trop; serial TVP 04:20 Noc z serialem - Biuro kryminalne - odc. 11; serial TVP 05:05 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Poranek TVP Info 06:00 Serwis info 06:08 Pogoda 06:12 Poranek TVP Info 06:23 Info Traffic 06:30 Serwis info 06:39 Pogoda 06:42 Poranek TVP Info 06:53 Info Traffic 07:00 Serwis info 07:07 Pogoda 07:10 Poranek TVP Info 07:23 Info Traffic 07:30 Serwis info 07:38 Pogoda 07:40 Poranek TVP Info 07:48 Twoja@sprawa 07:53 Info Traffic 08:00 Serwis info 08:03 Gość poranka 08:16 Pogoda 08:20 Poranek TVP Info 08:30 Serwis info 08:36 Pogoda 08:38 Poranek TVP Info 08:53 Info Traffic 09:00 Serwis info 09:07 Pogoda 09:11 Gość poranka 09:21 Poranek TVP Info 09:30 Serwis info 09:41 Pogoda 09:44 Serwis sportowy 09:50 Poranek TVP Info 10:00 Serwis info 10:11 Biznes - otwarcie dnia 10:20 Pogoda 10:22 Poranek TVP Info 10:30 Serwis info 10:41 Pogoda 10:44 Serwis sportowy 10:50 Gość poranka 11:00 Serwis info 11:19 Serwis sportowy 11:25 Pogoda 11:30 Serwis info 11:50 Pogoda 11:55 Serwis sportowy 12:00 Serwis info 12:16 Biznes 12:25 Pogoda 12:30 Serwis info 12:50 Pogoda 12:55 Serwis sportowy 13:00 Serwis info 13:10 Raport z Polski 13:26 Pogoda 13:30 Serwis info 13:50 Pogoda 13:55 Serwis sportowy 14:00 Serwis info 14:22 Pogoda 14:30 Serwis info 14:50 Pogoda 14:55 Serwis sportowy 15:00 Serwis info 15:10 Raport z Polski 15:30 Serwis info 15:49 Pogoda 15:54 Serwis sportowy 16:00 Rozmowa dnia 16:15 Biznes 16:26 Pogoda 16:30 Serwis info 16:57 Pogoda 17:00 Audycje komitetów wyborczych 18:23 Program lokalny 20:00 Serwis info 20:10 Minęła dwudziesta 21:00 Pogoda 21:07 Telekurier 21:30 Serwis info 21:41 Pogoda 21:45 Program lokalny 22:15 Studio LOTTO 22:24 Info Dziennik 23:00 Pogoda 23:05 Sportowy wieczór 23:18 Plus minus 23:30 Serwis info 23:41 Pogoda 23:48 Pod ciśnieniem - film dokumentalny (Polska,2008) 00:44 Minęła dwudziesta 01:27 Telekurier 01:43 Info Dziennik 02:18 Raport z Polski 02:35 Sportowy wieczór 02:45 Plus minus 02:55 Teleplotki 03:19 Raport z Polski 03:36 Info Dziennik 04:11 Minęła dwudziesta 04:54 Telekurier 05:10 Światowiec 05:35 Raport z Polski TVN 24 05:55 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 06:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 07:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 08:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 09:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:00 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:15 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:30 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 10:45 Serwis informacyjny, Prognoza pogody 11:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 11:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 12:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 12:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 13:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 13:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 14:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 14:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 15:00 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 15:30 Serwis informacyjny, Serwis sportowy, Serwis ekonomiczny, Prognoza pogody 16:00 Fakty po południu 17:10 Prosto z Polski 17:40 Świat według Jacka 18:00 Tak jest 19:00 Fakty, ludzie, pieniądze 19:25 Debata warszawska 20:00 Kropka nad i 20:23 Polska i świat 21:20 Rozmowa Rymanowskiego 22:00 Szkło kontaktowe 23:00 Dzień po dniu 00:00 Kropka nad i 00:20 Polska i świat 01:00 Rozmowa Rymanowskiego 01:30 Fakty po Faktach 02:00 Szkło kontaktowe 02:55 Supermeteo 03:00 Dzień po dniu 04:00 Portfel 04:15 Maja w ogrodzie 04:35 Sukces pisany szminką 05:05 Polska i świat Polsat 05:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! 06:00 Nowy Dzień z Polsat News 07:30 Król Artur i rycerze Okrągłego Stołu - film animowany (USA,2002) 08:55 Świat według Kiepskich (110) 09:25 Świat według Kiepskich (111) 10:00 Daleko od noszy: Gwiazda reklamy (115) 10:30 Daleko od noszy: Afrykańska królowa (116) 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (233) 11:30 Samo życie (1548) 12:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Lans (207) 13:00 Łabędziem być... (3) - reality show 14:00 Pierwsza miłość (1186) 14:45 Benny Hill (10) 15:15 Benny Hill (11) 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (234) 17:00 Dlaczego ja? (110) 18:00 Pierwsza miłość (1187) 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie (1549) 20:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Nowego Jorku 6 (129) 21:00 Hotel 52 (25) 22:00 Szpilki na Giewoncie (12) 23:00 Wyznania Tru - film obyczajowy (USA,2002) 00:40 TV Market TVN 05:40 Uwaga! 06:00 Mango 07:00 Granie na śniadanie 08:00 Majka (164) 08:30 Dzień dobry TVN 11:00 Na Wspólnej (1345) 11:35 Granie na ekranie 12:10 Mango 12:40 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Nienawidzę was wszystkich 13:20 Detektywi: Nie potrafię go kochać 13:50 Niania: Miłość w Paryżu (69) 14:20 Niania: Ta rzecz (70) 14:55 Między kuchnią a salonem - talk show 15:55 Rozmowy w toku: Czy moje 15-letnie dziecko uprawia już seks? 16:55 Sąd rodzinny 17:55 Majka (165) 18:25 Detektywi: Przemoc 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! 20:05 Na Wspólnej (1346) 20:45 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy: Szaleńcy 21:30 Podwójne ryzyko - film sensacyjny (USA,Niemcy,Kanada,1999) 23:35 Fringe: Na granicy światów (20) 00:40 Multikino - magazyn filmowy 01:05 Taniec z Gwiazdami 03:00 Po co spać, jak można grać 03:55 Telesklep 04:20 Fringe: Na granicy światów (20) 05:20 Nic straconego TV 4 04:55 Dekoratornia 05:20 Lalola (148) 06:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 07:15 Słoneczny patrol (55) 08:20 Dziewczyny z fortuną 09:20 Morze miłości (52) 10:20 Osaczona (44) 11:20 Nie igraj z aniołem (62) 12:20 TV Market 13:00 VIP - program kulturalny 13:30 Dekoratornia 14:00 Dziewczyny z fortuną 15:00 Słoneczny patrol (56) 16:00 Zbuntowani 2 (20) 17:00 Osaczona (45) 18:00 Nie igraj z aniołem (63) 19:00 Morze miłości (53) 20:00 Ruffian - dramat obyczajowy (USA,2007) 21:55 Galileo EXTRA (11) - program popularnonaukowy 23:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 (23) 00:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Miami 5 (24) 00:55 Zakończenie programu TVP Polonia 07:00 "Zapatrzeni w siebie" - piosenki Marka Grechuty - koncert galowy (Polska,2007) 07:55 Dlaczego? Po co? Jak? 08:15 Buli: Antypody (21/57) 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie 09:00 Pogoda 09:05 Pytanie na śniadanie 09:35 Panorama 09:40 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:15 Pogoda 10:20 Pytanie na śniadanie 10:55 Smaki polskie: Sztuka mięsa w sosie chrzanowym 11:10 Więzy krwi (23/26) 11:35 Kabaretowy alfabet Dwójki: M jak MoCarta 12:00 Wiadomości 12:15 Plebania (1567) 12:45 Polska 24. Informacje 13:15 Londyńczycy (3/13) 14:05 Album Chopinowski 14:40 Barwy szczęścia (267) 15:10 Warto rozmawiać: Kto nie lubi w Polsce idei narodowej? 16:00 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów 16:30 Złotopolscy: Porwanie (44) 17:00 Teleexpress 17:25 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki 18:15 Słownik polsko@polski - talk show prof. Jana Miodka 18:45 Plebania (1567) 19:15 Dobranocka: Miś Uszatek: Przymiarka 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:15 Egzamin z życia (44) 21:05 Polska 24. Opinie 21:35 Dom: Nie przesadza się starych drzew (10/25) 22:55 Opole 2010 na bis: Doda w Opolu 23:30 Paderewskiego życie po życiu: ...kruki i wrony (2/3) 00:25 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów 00:45 Dzika Polska: Pełna energii - ptasi kocioł 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem: Miś Uszatek: Przymiarka 01:30 Wiadomości 01:55 Sport 02:10 Plebania (1567) 02:35 Ekstradycja (1/6) 03:30 Polska 24. Opinie 03:55 Wiedźmin - film fantasy (Polska,2001) 06:05 Złote Przeboje - lista przebojów 06:25 Zmiennicy: Spotkania z Temidą (13/15) TVN 7 05:05 Marina (62) 05:55 Na Wspólnej (784) 06:25 Kuba Wojewódzki 07:25 Plotkara (15) 08:20 Brzydula (111) 08:50 Brzydula (112) 09:25 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (9) 10:25 Ally McBeal (1) 11:25 Mango 13:00 Apetyt na kasę 14:00 Marina (63) 15:00 Kuba Wojewódzki 16:00 Plotkara (16) 17:00 Brzydula (113) 17:30 Brzydula (114) 18:00 JAG - Wojskowe Biuro Śledcze (10) 19:00 Ally McBeal (1) 20:00 Sensacyjny czwartek: Kula - thriller SF (USA,1998) 22:45 Jedenasta godzina (16) 23:45 Czwartkowe horrory: Opiekunka - horror (USA,1990) 01:35 Arkana magii 03:40 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 06:00 Wydarzenia 06:30 Graczykowie: Narzeczona z Bydgoszczy (6) 07:00 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 08:00 Pierwsza miłość (1185) 08:45 Samo życie (1521) 09:30 Program interaktywny 10:15 Tylko miłość (41) 11:15 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 12:05 Interwencja 12:30 Drogówka (244) - magazyn policyjny 13:00 Daleko od noszy: Pojedynek w ciemności (73) 13:30 Świat według Kiepskich: Waldemar (180) 14:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Pierwsza wywiadówka (300) 15:00 Dlaczego ja? (55) 16:00 Adam i Ewa (111) 16:30 Gra w ciemno - teleturniej 17:30 Wydarzenia 18:00 Drogówka (245) - magazyn policyjny 18:30 Malanowski i partnerzy (228) 19:00 Graczykowie: Henrietta (7) 19:40 Interwencja 20:00 Wydarzenia 20:45 Pierwsza miłość (1186) 21:30 Samo życie (1522) 22:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Szkoła liderów (301) 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Szwondel (181) 23:30 Rodzina zastępcza (34) 00:00 Daleko od noszy: Jeden dzień demokracji (74) 00:30 Drogówka (245) - magazyn policyjny 01:00 Samo życie (1522) 01:30 Graczykowie: Henrietta (7) 02:00 Malanowski i partnerzy (228) 02:30 Wydarzenia 03:00 Interwencja 03:25 Pierwsza miłość (1186) 04:00 Świat według Kiepskich: Szwondel (181) 04:30 Się kręci - magazyn kulturalny 05:15 Rodzina zastępcza plus: Szkoła liderów (301) Canal+ 07:05 Minisport+ 07:15 Łapu-capu 07:20 Nie przegap 07:30 Amerykański tata 4 (6) 08:00 Wzburzone wody - film dokumentalny (USA,2009) 09:40 Żona dla Australijczyka - komedia muzyczna (Polska,1963) 11:20 Czarny balonik - dramat obyczajowy (Australia,Wielka Brytania,2008) 13:00 Czarnoksiężnik z krainy Oz - film muzyczny (USA,1978) 15:20 Łapu-capu extra 15:55 Biker Boyz - film sensacyjny (USA,2003) 17:50 Gra dla dwojga - thriller (USA,Niemcy,2009) 20:00 Łapu-capu 20:10 Amerykański tata 4 (7) 20:35 Nie przegap 20:45 Łapu-capu 20:50 Minisport+ 21:00 Premiera: Magia kłamstwa 2: Samo sedno (1) 21:50 Premiera: Rockefeller Plaza 30 4: Ameryka i nadzieja (15) 22:20 Operacja "Dunaj" - komedia (Polska,Czechy,2009) 00:10 Informers - dramat kryminalny (USA,Niemcy,2008) 01:50 Zagłada planety Ziemia - film SF (USA,2009) 03:20 Muzyka 03:30 Aktualności filmowe 04:00 Muzyka 04:30 Łapu-capu extra 05:00 Aktualności filmowe 05:30 Muzyka 06:00 Łapu-capu extra 06:30 Muzyka HBO 06:00 U Pana Boga za miedzą - komedia (Polska,2009) 07:55 Filmy i gwiazdy - magazyn filmowy 08:25 Miłość, to boli - komedia (USA,2009) 10:00 W krainie czarów - komediodramat (USA,2008) 11:40 Jaki ojciec, taka córka - komedia (Francja,2007) 13:05 Melodia życia - dramat obyczajowy (Francja,2006) 15:00 Zupełnie jak miłość - komedia romantyczna (USA,2005) 16:45 Złoty środek - komedia (Polska,2009) 18:30 Króliczek - komedia (USA,2008) 20:10 Premiera: Dean Spanley - komediodramat (Nowa Zelandia,Wielka Brytania,2008) 21:50 Metro strachu - film sensacyjny (USA,Wielka Brytania,2009) 23:35 Winda - thriller (USA,2007) 01:00 Rzeźnia na szynach - horror (USA,2008) 02:30 Na rozkaz serca - thriller (USA,1992) 04:25 Kochanie, jestem w ciąży! - komedia (USA,2009)